1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to disease treatments, including treatments for psoriasis. More specifically it concerns the use of emodin and/or digoxin and/or combinations of certain herbs, certain herbal extracts and/or certain molecular components of certain herbs to reduce white cell count or otherwise treat one or more of these diseases. Example compounds and/or molecules include cardiac glycosides such as Digoxin and Quabain in combination with Emodin and its analogs for the treatment of disease. Example herbs that may be combined and/or from which certain compounds and/or molecules may be extracted and combined include Da Huang and Sheng Di Huang, as well as Jin Yin Hua, and Mu Dan Pi, Di Gu Pi, Xian He Cao, and Chun Gen Pi.
2. Description of the Related Art
Herbal medicines are still prevalent, and serve the medicinal needs of a large population around the world. The global herbal medicine market is currently worth around $30 billion. There is an increased effort for the isolation of bioactive phytochemicals from herbs for their possible usefulness in the control of various ailments. Determining molecular structure and mechanisms of action of bioactive phytochemicals are equally important for providing the evidence for their efficacy as well as herbal preparations, which could also potentially lead to the pharmaceutical development of synthetic or semi-synthetic drugs. About herbal medicines in cancer studies, several previous studies demonstrate that certain phytochemicals present in medicinal herbs exert anti-cancer activities. Among three structurally related anthraquinones, including emodin, physcion, and chrysophanol, emodin showed the most potent cytotoxic effects on tumor cells. Emodin (1,3,8-trihydroxy-6-methylanthraquinone) and aloe-emodin, 1,8-dihydroxy-3-hydroxymethyl-9,10-anthracenedione as shown a chemotherapeutic activity in vitro and in animal models for the treatment of various types of cancers, including bladder cancer, lung cancer, and hepatoma, and leukemia. Aloe-emodin is a natural anthraquinone compound that is present in some traditional medicinal plants such as Rhei Rhizoma and Rheum palmatum. Interestingly, aloe-emodin has been found to have lesser cytotoxicity towards the normal human cells.
Plant-derived cardiac glycosides such as digoxin are used for the treatment of congestive heart failure and other cardiac disorders. Their main pharmacologic actions are mediated through inhibition of the sodium pump, Na+- and K+-dependent ATPase (NKA) 1 (EC 3.6.3.9). NKA, a ubiquitous membrane cationic transporter protein, controls normal membrane potential in all eukaryotic cells by maintaining high K+ and low Na+ concentrations. It consists of a catalytic subunit and a B glycoprotein subunit. Studies have suggested that plant-derived cardiac glycosides regulate some cellular processes, such as proliferation and apoptosis, in a variety of cancer cells.
The following are incorporated by reference: WO2004/052294A2, WO2007/130124A1, and US20090018088.